


What Do You Mean I Have a Lunch Date with a Darth?

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aleena has a surprisingly nice time, Asra has a past she doesn't want to get out, Gen, but sometimes there isn't a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: Darth Mortis feels he’s out of options when it comes to convincing his daughter that finding her way back home was the best thing that could have happen to her. To solve his problem, he recruits an unlikely to source to make Aleena see his side of thing.





	What Do You Mean I Have a Lunch Date with a Darth?

“Iltar, do you have a moment?” Asra raises her eyes from the datapad, whatever Mortis wanted couldn’t be good. In fact, she’s surprised that he’d talk to her considering the Council meeting that had just ended. As always, it had been another argument filled meeting. Because apparently it was impossible for some to admit that slavery was detrimental to the future of the Empire.

She sights, “Yes, I do. What can I do for you Mortis?”

“I’d rather not discuss it in public.” Asra resists the urge to roll her eyes, of course he wouldn’t.

As they make their way through the bustling Citadel, Asra combs through a list of things he might want to talk to her about. She doubts it’s about any of the regulations regarding her sphere, after all there was no reason to change what wasn’t broken. And considering he’d just made his opinions regarding slavery very clear, she doubted he’d have such a sudden change of heart either.

It doesn’t take them long to arrive to Mortis’ office, people giving way to the two Sith. She doesn’t pay any mind to the people in the reception area, and most were too busy to glance them twice. Not that all of this wouldn’t be noted. The closing of the office doors muffles the voices from outside, leaving them in silence. 

“Right, so what is this about? I’m sure both of us have other things to do today.”

“You were hardly my first choice for this, but it seems I’ve run out of options. I want you to meet with Aleena.”

“Why?” The request was certainly odd. Asra doubted Mortis wanted her anywhere near his daughter. She was definitely the wrong kind of Sith, far too unorthodox. Unless she had misunderstood something.

Mortis takes a moment to answer, he’d certainly wondered why he was doing this. Iltar was unconventional, but she had a past in the Republic. And with any luck would be able to make Aleena see the Republic for what it was. To make her understand that her life was now here. “I’m sure she’d like to meet you. After all, the two of you do have things in common.”

“So, you want us to bond over the fact how the Republic and the Jedi have screwed us both over? Well I can do that, but I’d like something in return.” Considering the last time Asra had met the Padawan, Aleena had been rather out of it thanks to the situation. Asra doubted the sedatives had helped the matter all that much. It’d be interesting to see what was going on in her life these days, but no more free favours.

“To imagine the last time you didn’t ask for anything, citing personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons go only so far. This time I want something.” 

“I will not reconsider my stance if that’s what you wish from this.”

“Good thing I’m not asking. I want a favour of equal significance that I can recall upon at a later date.” The budget review was coming up in few months, and Mortis might want to “donate” some of his for her. Or maybe laxing the laws regarding alchemy. Mortis might complain, but she knew enough of how much Aleena meant to him that she should be able to push this.

“Very well.”

“I’ll let you know when I have the time, next week at the latest.” After hearing his acknowledgment, Asra walks to the door, no need to linger any longer. She spares him a glance at the door, her tone oddly even, “We both know I’m not asking much. I’m sure you’d offer me the Galaxy if you thought I could convince Aleena to see things your way.”

“Is that what you would have given for Vedran?” Asra’s hand freezes upon the door knob, slowly letting it go and turning back at him.

“Congratulations, it seems your spies do have some talent. Tell me, how many layers of rubble did they have dig through to find out about him?” She makes sure the words have enough flippant levity behind them to hide the shock those words cause in her.

“None. I was certainly curious what personal reason would be enough for you to grant me a free favour. Hardly your style. But having a Jedi son, that does explain a great deal.” Mortis is more than happy to press this, even if she did have his sympathies in this matter.

“Well I’m relieved you didn’t have his grave dug up while you were at it.” Because she’d rather let old ghosts be, and Vedran had been one for a long time. “Why even bring this up? I left my past behind me and decided to focus on my future. I suggest you should do so too.” Because if he wanted to play this game, she would make sure she won.

“I only found it odd that you never mentioned him in any of your numerous interviews. After all, you spoke of your life so freely during those.”

Asra scoffs at his words, “Are you surprised that I didn’t want my whole life made public?”

“I assume you’d prefer it to stay that way.”

“Perhaps. What do you want? Or is this a general warning?” She’d rather this didn’t get out, but if it came to that. Well, let it not be said that she didn’t know how to play this to her advantage to the crowd.

“I’ll let you know at a later date.” Iltar’s nod is enough to tell him she’s understood. He had been curious to see how much value she put on this, and it seemed to be more than her words had implied. Good.

Asra can’t help but feel that this conversation is done. Currently all she wants is to get out and plan her next move. She doubts Mortis would ask her to change her mind, but there was still plenty of damage he could cause to her long-term goals.

Making sure her eyes are on his, she says, “Advice from one to an another whose family has been fucked over by the Jedi. Be thankful you’ve got this chance, not all of us were so lucky.” With those words, she pushes the door open, leaving the office. She has a meeting with a Padawan to plan.

***

Having Lieutenant Rosmar accompany her once again made Aleena pout. She had promised Mortis that she’d meet with this Sith and she intended to keep that promise. There was no need for him to watch over her. Not that she knew where she was supposed to go for this meeting, so maybe having him tag along wasn’t that bad. 

Aleena couldn’t wait for the day when Mortis trusted her enough to let her travel unaccompanied. Mostly because it meant that her next escape attempt would be so much easier to pull off. And if she admitted it, Rosmar had a certain oppressive aura. One that had become obvious now that she didn’t need him to translate for her anymore. At least he wouldn’t be attending this lunch.

Better question was who was the Darth she was meeting with. Mortis hadn’t really said anything beyond it being Darth Iltar, and that name meant nothing to her. She would get through this; how long could a lunch take? And afterwards, if Mortis kept his word and actually listened to what she wanted, maybe… She wasn’t sure what she wanted. Not anymore.

She doesn’t recognize the streets Rosmar leads her through. It’s in the part of the city that she doesn’t visit, avoids visiting. The part where all the most influential and powerful Sith hang out. And she stands out like a sore thumb. Her Force signature frizzles in the air, the Light such an obvious contrast to the planet’s Darkness, and the Dark of the Sith around her. She senses the glances sent her way, the Sith aware that she wasn’t one of them. None of them try to stop them, the knowledge of Darth Mortis’ Jedi daughter common enough not to cause a ruckus these days.

They finally came to a halt in front of a teahouse. Rosmar holds the door open for her, and Aleena steps in. The teahouse is beautifully decorated. Each detail thought out, the dark, elegant furniture furnished with luxurious fabrics. Not too much, but not too little, the perfect balance. Aleena’s eyes sweep over the people, trying to spot the Sith she’s to meet. Nobody stands out. Despite this, Aleena doesn’t stop taking in her surroundings.

Rosmar doesn’t pay Aleena any mind, rather informing one of the waiters that Ms. Marwil had arrived for Darth Iltar. It’s the clearing of his throat that wakes Aleena from her examination of the surroundings. “Darth Iltar is in one of the private rooms. The waiter will take you to her. I hope you have a pleasant lunch and I’ll see you later.” He’s always so overly formal and it annoys Aleena to no end. Despite the cold farewell, Aleena bids him a warmer goodbye and then Rosmar is gone.

“Good afternoon Ms. Marwil, please follow me.” Aleena follows the waiter, making sure her eyes don’t linger on any of the other customers for too long. They all seem well off, few Moffs and high ranking military personnel among the mostly Sith clientele. Few Sith glance at her for a second longer than one might normally look at a newly arrived customer. Aleena does her best to not pay them any attention. This was one more reason why she preferred to not visit this part of the city. People knew or could guess who she was, and it always brought the curious glances.

The waiter knocks on one of the doors along the corridor at the back of the teahouse before opening it, “My Lord, Ms. Marwil is here.”

“Thank you. You may go.” Aleena is slightly surprised by the Sith’s voice, it’s actually friendly. She steps into the room, studying the Sith as the door closes behind her. The woman before her looks too young for her title, but there’s something about her that makes Aleena wonder if it’s the whole truth.

Smiling, the Sith’s golden eyes focus on Aleena as she rises up. They are kinder than what Aleena has come to expect, and there’s something in them that speak to the Sith’s true age. Maybe the youthful look was a result of dark side sorcery or something similar.

“Aleena, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The Sith’s smile is kind, and Aleena is taken back by her words. Not by the content, that she had expected, that was how all the meetings with Sith started. But by the language, they are said in perfect Republic Basic. Aleena is sure she can even recognize a middle class Coruscanti accent in it. She almost cries, she can’t barely remember the last time she’s heard her native language spoken with such fluency. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you Aleena.”

“I- yes, Aleena is fine,” Aleena stumbles slightly over her words, her brain trying to recover from the surprise. There’s a slight elation at the thought that she’d be able to talk in Republic Basic. It was difficult enough to try to navigate a conversation with a Sith without the chance of miscommunication due to her speaking a foreign language. But it also makes her wonder why did Iltar speak so clearly like she was from the Republic. Had the Sith once been a Jedi? And if so, was that the reason why Mortis had wanted her to meet Iltar?

Iltar smile, the warmth reaching her eyes. It doesn’t do a lot to reassure Aleena, Sith and smiles tended to hide the darkness lurking behind their eyes. “Wonderful, in that case feel free to call me Asra. There’s no need for all these formalities.” Iltar motions Aleena to take a seat as she sits down.

“Out of curiosity, what did Mortis tell you about me?” Aleena raises her eyebrow at the question, it was bit weird to ask. But the Sith doesn’t seem bothered by it, casually examining the menu.

“Nothing actually, just mentioned your name.” Which wasn’t that strange, but she was starting to think that he should have mentioned something. Especially because there was something familiar about the woman, like she recognised her from somewhere.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised, I was hardly the first choice.” Leaning forward, Iltar whispers almost conspiratorially with a glint in her eyes, “After all, we don’t really see eye to eye.” Laughter follows, “But we can skip the twenty questions, and I’ll just give you the basics. I’m assuming that’s why he asked me to do this, rather than some overwhelming trust in me.”

Aleena can’t help but look at the Sith with a new-found curiosity. That didn’t sound like Mortis at all. All the other Sith seemed to have been selected on the basis of how much he trusted them to be the “proper” kind. Which definitely didn’t endear them to her. “I’m fine with that.” Definitely anything that made sure she didn’t have to talk. The less chance there was that she’d piss the Sith off.

“Great! I’m assuming you’ve put it together already, but I was born on Coruscant. Too bad for me, I was too old by the time the Jedi discovered me, so I was left on the streets.” There’s a weird sarcastic undertone to those words and Aleena isn’t sure what to make of it. “Things happened, and I ended up here. It’s actually been a well over a decade since I last visited Republic Space. So, I apologize if my Republic Basic is little rusty.” Aleena is sure that they have a different standard for what counts as little rusty, because the Sith’s words are clearly articulated.

Iltar raises the class in front of her to her lips, sipping the clear liquid. She’s studied the Padawan’s expressions, expecting some hint of recognition, but none seem forthcoming. “I’m starting to think that you don’t remember me.”

That gets Aleena’s attention. So her feeling hadn’t been wrong. But despite trying to place the woman, she can’t. There are people who you forget, but all Sith seemed to give it their best effort to not be in that category. Aleena shakes her head, “I’m afraid not, sorry.”

Iltar’s vibrant laughter cuts the air, but it’s not too loud to disturb the mood of the room. Even though it seems a bit odd, Aleena doesn’t feel like the Sith is laughing at her, but at some personal joke. “Well, you were rather out of it thanks to the sedative, but I was one of the doctors at the hospital.”

Technically Iltar wasn’t a doctor on staff, had never been, but her curiosity and duty had brought her there that evening. After all, Aleena’s case had been odd enough to cause her to be contacted regarding the matter. And she could hardly stay away.

“I’m sorry, I should have remembered that,” Aleena sounds slightly embarrassed, especially because she does now recognise the woman. She’d been the one to break the news and destroy her life. What she hadn’t realised back then was that the woman was a Sith as well.

Iltar sweeps her hand, “It’s quite alright. After all, you had a lot of sedatives in your system. Nobody really thought that bringing a Jedi to a public hospital was the best idea, but unusual circumstances and all that. Besides, I think you had plenty of other things on your mind at the time.”

Aleena just nods. The next days, weeks, after her arrival had been a whirlwind and one Sith disguised as a doctor hadn’t seemed that important in the middle of it all. There’s a quiet knock on the door before the waiter pushes it open. It’s when Aleena realises she hasn’t even taken a look at the menu.

“What may I get you my lords?”

Aleena quickly scans through the menu as Iltar places her order. It almost sounds like she visits the place often, but it’s still enough time for Aleena to make some sort of choice. After they both have ordered and the waiter leaves, Iltar turns back to Aleena. “So, from my understanding, your father is rather worried that you aren’t fitting in.”

“Can you blame me? I mean…” she sights, Iltar was probably the only one who might understand what she was going through. Or the only one she’s met here who might understand.

She laughs, “Not at all, I quite understand. At first everything is exhausting, and you don’t get the society. On one hand the people seem very tight knit and unified, not accepting of outsiders – in others it’s very divided. What with clear social casts, and infighting and power-games you aren’t used to seeing back home. And then there are all the things that people here seem to accept at face value, even when you can’t. I admit it took me ages to get used to the militarised society, and that was probably the easiest thing to get used to. It’s much harder to come to accept that people here don’t question things like slavery or anti-alien policies.”

Aleena looks at Iltar with slight wonder. “So, you don’t agree with those?” Part of her has a feeling this is one of those questions that Mortis would not want her asking. Always leading to arguments, because people just saw it as normal.

“No, I couldn’t in good conscience. My old master calls it my ‘Republic sentimentality, that just refuses to die’. But I’ve gotten this far while believing in equal citizenship for aliens and eventual abolishment of slavery, in making the Empire into something closer to an actual meritocracy.”

Aleena can’t help but stare. It’s weird, most Sith wouldn’t share these kinds of views about the faults of the Empire so openly. And whoever the Sith is, she’s high-ranking enough to be able to get a private room in a place like this. Perhaps it’s the fact that Iltar knows that she doesn’t have to worry about people overhearing her, and even if they could, they couldn’t understand Iltar’s words. In any case, Aleena has a better understanding as to why this woman wasn’t on Mortis’ initial list of people she should talk to.

“Do you think that’s possible?” There’s a slight hopeful tone in Aleena’s voice. The fact that she isn’t alone in wanting a change, it was a relief. Of course it was weird to want a change from within when she wasn’t going to stay here, but… Escaping had proven to be more difficult than she had assumed, so if there was some kind of change, she would take it.

“Eventually yes. I have no desire to waste my life on a hopeless cause.”

So not an idealist, not that Aleena is truly surprised. True idealism seemed to have a way of being pummelled out of the people here as fast as possible. Maybe it was a good thing she never had it towards the Empire to begin with, she’d have lost it ages ago.

“I don’t know how much you know or care for Sith politics, but the power is sifting in the Council. It wasn’t a long ago when nobody was for reform, but now one fourth is driving for it. I know that three can easily be persuaded if they can be convinced that it’s better for the Empire, and thus for themselves. And as it’s becoming clearer by the day that change is necessary…” Iltar pauses for a moment, letting those words sink in. “Of course, it’s those five who think that reform is unnecessary that cause the most trouble. And whoever gets Jadus’ seat can sift that balance either way.”

Aleena has a very good idea where her father stood on the matter, and it was a very strong no. But why was Iltar so well aware of Sith leadership and their views? Working for someone in power, or in power and nobody saw fit to inform her of the fact that she was having lunch with a councillor. Which wouldn’t surprise her. People seemed to think that everyone knew these things, and she didn’t.

Not sure how to respond to that, Aleena is thankful when the door opens, and their food arrives. Those few moments give her enough to figure what to say. After they are alone again, Aleena speaks, “Do you think that it might change?”

“Eventually.” Iltar tears a piece of bread, dipping it in a red dip before eating it. “No doubt there are ways to hasten that.”

“I hope so. Part of me wishes I could do something, but I feel even more powerless here than with the Jedi.”

“It might actually surprise you, but you might be able to bring more of a change here than you ever could in the Republic.”

“I doubt that. I mean, I had little power in the Republic but at least I could directly help the people from time to time.”

Iltar can’t help but feel sorry for her after hearing those words, she sounds just sad and tired. Aleena was definitely in the wrong place for that. The government played a much larger role in helping the citizens here than back there. Iltar was aware that charities, and in some cases Jedi, helped the Republic citizens in many things that fell under government responsibility here. In good and in bad. She wasn’t naive enough to think the Empire was perfect in these matters, not even towards its citizens. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to influence things. Trust me, I spend years hoping my vote would change things but the corruption in the Senate kept changes from happening. Here the power lies with twelve people, far easier to get yourself heard, especially when you already have the ear of one.”

Absentmindedly Aleena dips the marinated crustacean in one of the sauces provided for her, mixing it before eating it. Did the Sith think she had any power over Mortis? It seemed unlikely. Why would he listen to her, he never seemed to? “I think you’ve got a wrong idea about my ability to make him listen.”

“Have I?” The Sith raises her brow, studying Aleena intensely. “Or perhaps you are underestimating your own chances. Trust me, we all have a price, and when it comes to you, his seems rather obvious.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Her voice is hesitant, uncertainty clear in her words. What did the Sith mean by that? Did she think Mortis would be willing to give her what she wanted, if she did something for him? But what would she have to give?

Iltar winks, “Think about it.” No need to spell it out, the Padawan likely already knew it, even if she was unwilling to acknowledge it. “But I think that’s enough politics. How have you been adjusting to everything?”

Aleena shrugs, not sure what to say. “It’s slowly gotten better. It’s still hard and I miss home and my friends.”

“I understand that. You were ripped from your life, unwittingly as it may have been. But you certainly seem better than on that first night. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Aleena might not want to return to the Order, but she definitely wanted to get back to the Republic. Maybe ask Mariel if she and her mother needed help on the farm.

The corners of Iltar’s mouth twitch slightly, a look of melancholy crossing her face, “I don’t have a good answer for that. I made the choice to come here, to do what I do, to fit in. In the end the choice is yours to make. But I think we both know he won’t let you go back, so if you want to make life easier for yourself, rethink about it.”

“I can’t… What if I escape?” She knows she shouldn’t ask that, the Sith owned her nothing. Probably would tell Mortis about it.

“Even if you got out of the Empire, I’m afraid you would end up running the rest of your life. Councillors have plenty of resources, and you’d have to watch over your shoulder for any agents he’d send after you.” Aleena’s heart sinks at those words. Would it be that no matter what, she’d never be free of this? Should she go back to the Order and seek shelter? They should be able to help her, but would they want her to forgive them? Or worse yet, erase her memories again?

“Well you know how to be cheerful. Please don’t tell him I asked, I don’t want to hear another speech about this again.”  She can’t do this. Why can’t he just agree to let her go, not try to make this into something it isn’t.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Iltar smiles reassuringly. It definitely sounded like Aleena was exhausted, and part of her wanted to protect her, because she hadn’t been able to do that for Vedran. And if Mortis wanted to drag him into public because she didn’t play his game, so be it. Besides, there was little she could gain from Mortis. “I know the fact that you are stuck here isn’t easy, but you can make something of it, on your own terms.”

Aleena becomes quiet for a moment, concentrating on the food in front of her. What were her terms? And how could she get Mortis to agree on them? Trying to run didn’t seem like a viable option. But it felt simple, a quick solution. But if it wouldn’t work… Maybe she should start thinking about finding a way to build a life here and help those that had no power to help themselves. The only way she could live here, with herself. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“How have you been finding the language?” Iltar would rather divert this conversation towards something else. This was getting too gloomy, and she didn’t want to push the Padawan too much. It sounded like Aleena agreed on the things that mattered, but she needed to choose to do something about it on her own terms. If she thought a Sith pushed her there, rather than just gave the idea, it was unlikely Aleena would act on it. Jedi were petty like that. Apparently even good things that Sith suggested tended to be thrown out as fast as possible.

“Harsh.” Perhaps not the nicest word, but that was what it sounded. “It’s been surprisingly easy to learn, as apparently my brain is pulling stuff from before… but that doesn’t mean that I like it.”

Iltar chuckles, she isn’t surprised at all by that. “Can agree with that. Though it’ll stop sounding so harsh after some time. I guess that just tells about all the things you get used to.”

“I guess.” Because Aleena didn’t want to admit how familiar the words sounded, how quickly she had grasped the basics. Anything that just reaffirmed the truth was something that Aleena would rather not think about.

The Sith has no desire to continue this line of conversation, the mood always has a way of going sour when the responses are this short. Slowly Iltar turns the conversation around, towards things that Aleena has done during the past half a year.

It takes a while, but Aleena starts opening up, enjoying listening to the Sith’s recommendations, and the fact that she genuinely seems interested in what Aleena thought about things. Laughing, Aleena doesn’t realise when the door opens. The waiter enters, informing that Lieutenant Rosmar is back. Aleena was pretty sure it wasn’t yet time for him to pick her up, but a glance at her chrono tells her otherwise.

“Thank you, for the lunch. This has been fun.” Most fun she’s had in a while, at least towards the end.

Iltar smiles, “My pleasure. We should definitely do this again at some point.”

“Yes,” Aleena admits she doesn’t want to leave, Rosmar is so serious, “definitely.”

Aleena is almost at the door when Iltar speaks again, “Aleena, a word of advice before you go. No matter how rigorous and slow to change the Empire seems to be, it is a society like any other, and thus it evolves along a path. Those who shape the path, shape the Empire. And even if you think you have no say in that, remember that you hold the ear of one of those twelve deciding that course. You have more power in all this than you might realise.”

“I… thank you. I’ll think about it.” Might as well give her a distraction while she worked on the escape plan. And if it allayed Mortis’ fears about her escaping, all the better. And with any luck, she’d be back home before the year was over.


End file.
